Ethan
Ethan Edward Klein is the protagonist of the YouTube channel h3h3Productions. History He made a cameo appearance smelling flowers on the street with Frank in the TVFilthyFrank episode "100 ACCURATE LIFE HACKS". He thought they smelled "fucking good." Filthy Frank also made a return appearance on the h3h3 episode "Feeding the Homeless -- h3h3 reaction video". In it, on a quest to change someone's life, Ethan found Frank, who he believed to be homeless, sleeping on the street and attempted to give him a dollar. Frank initially was hostile towards him, claiming he wasn't homeless and he didn't need the money, so Ethan took the dollar back because of Frank's ungratefulness. However, Frank said while he didn't really need the money, it would be nice to have it, so Ethan reluctantly gave the dollar back. Frank stated on his twitter that, in their spare time, he and Ethan go to gardening classes every Tuesday at 4:00 pm. This keeps them at peace. Background Ethan is Fake Frank's former lover. Ethan fell in love with Franku because of the free breadsticks he got him from Olive Garden, but after a while got tired of them and left Frank to marry Hila. Another contributing factor to their breakup was that he was never serious about making love and always made jokes about pooping on Ethan's dick, although Frank insists they weren't jokes. However, his relation with Frank seems confusing, as the first part of his relationship was with the real Frank while the second part of it is with Fake Frank. It seems like Ethan cannot tell who is the real Frank. Relationship with Ian Ethan has then moved to Los Angeles where he meets Ian and then both have collaborated in a few videos, in which he left Jon behind in New York. At one point, Ethan has accepted to be in two episodes of Ian's Legit Food Review, where they would eat roasted chicken from dumpsters and feed the homeless with them. At one point, in the second video which Ethan was featured in Ian's videos, Ian apparently tried to force him to eat raw pig feet while Ethan claimed he cannot since he's Jewish, and eating pork is against his faith. Ethan then beats up Ian after wrestling for pig feet, and then unfriended him after. Relationship with Hila Ethan met his present wife Hila, a former member of the Israeli military, at a holocaust museum during his heritage trip to Israel, they now live happily in Los Angeles. Quotes From * Smell that shit, are these good? * VAPE NAYSHYALL! * Leafy, do you need one of my chins? * Don't give pyro a ytplatform to defend himself * Go green! * SMOKING CURES CANCER! To * Shake that fupa for me Ethan. - Blue X * This song makes me super sad for some reason - Koome * Ethan... You have bigger tits than your wife - (unknown) * this guy has anime boob physics - mim dim * Ethan's chest is bigger than mine. I'm a girl - skittles14372 Category:Characters Category:Hakujin Category:Human Category:Channels Category:Frank's Friends Category:Would You Rather Characters